Many notebooks, such as spiral bound or coil bound notebooks, include a set of papers, and optionally covers, which are bound together by the spiral or coil binding mechanism. The spiral or coil binding mechanism may allow the various sheets of the notebook to be folded three hundred and sixty degrees or nearly three hundred and sixty degrees around the binding mechanism such that the folded sheets can underlie the unfolded sheets lying thereabove.
However, in most spiral bound or coil bound notebooks, papers cannot be removed from the notebook without tearing the papers. In addition, such spiral bound and coil bound notebooks do not easily allow a user to add papers thereto. Accordingly, there is a need for a notebook having a binding mechanism which allows sheets and other contents to be pivoted underneath overlying sheets, and which allows the sheets and other contents to be easily removed from, and added to, the notebook.